Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to building elements suitable for use in construction. In particular the disclosure relates to cladding elements suitable for use in a building envelope.
The embodiments have been developed primarily for use as cladding elements and will be described hereinafter with reference to this application. However, it will be appreciated that the embodiments are not limited to this particular field of use and that the embodiments can be used in any suitable field of use known to the person skilled in the art.
Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of the common general knowledge in the field.
Wood cladding elements are sometimes used to protect and/or improve the aesthetic qualities of walls and other structures. However, wood can be difficult and expensive to install and can have limited durability.